


Az üveg balerina (2. Rész)

by marysidehouse



Series: A szerelem nevében [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Ez a történet a "Szerelem nevében" című sorozatom második része.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Nincsen sárkány, és Piton pont jókor volt jó helyen.  
> A történet még nincs béta olvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.

**~ Nem szabad lidércre néznünk,**

**s tőlük gyümölcsöt vennünk.**

**Ki tudja mily földben termett**

**kínjuk és sóvárgásuk mellett? ~ (Christina Rosetti – Goblin Market)**

**Első Fejezet**

Megszerezték amiért a Gringottsba mentek, de odalent ragadtak, ráadásul Harry megsérült. Hermione kétségbeesetten kereste a megfelelő bűbájt, de semmi sem jutott eszébe, ráadásul a bájitalkészleteik is fogyóban voltak. Csak idő kérdése volt mielőtt éhen vagy szomjan haltak, Harry esetében pedig az elvérzés is fennállt. Ron dühösen pillantott Hermionéra, aki válaszul fintorgott egyet, és leült a széf előtt a földre.

***

Perselus az Abszol úton járt, és útközben meglátta Bellatrixet az egyik sikátorban. Felvonta a szemöldökét, és nem ment oda, mivel pontosan tudta, hogy az igazi Bellatrix még mindig a Malfoy kúrián volt, hiszen alig pár perce hoppanált onnan. Ezért gyanakodva, de követni kezdte azt a „Bellatrixet”, aki a Zsebkosz közből lépett ki, és indult el a Gringotts felé. Aztán meglátta, hogy a férfi, aki kísérte, nem más volt, mint Weasley álruhában. Ekkor azonnal tudta, hogy a trió mesterkedett valamiben, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy honnan szereztek hajat Bellatrixtől a százfűlé-főzethez.

Egy szó, mint száz követte a trió csilléjét, miután imperiust küldött az egyik koboldra, mint ahogy Harryék is tették.

Amikor leértek a kobold lelkére kötötte, hogy várja meg, majd elbújt az egyik oszlop mögött.

***

– Gratulálok a frenetikus tervedhez, Hermione! – harsogta Ron.

– Nem én tehetek róla, hogy így alakult! – vágott vissza a lány.

Perselus lassan kilépett az árnyak közül, és megindult a trió felé.

– Maga! – rekedt a levegő Ron tüdejébe.

– Pszt! – suttogta a férfi, majd Hermionéra nézett. Szemeiben tükröződött mindaz, amit el akart mondani neki.

A lány nem mondott semmit, de az ő tekintete is mindent elárult; nem örült, hogy látta a férfit.

– Mi történt vele? – mutatott Harryre Piton.

– Ahogy kimenekültünk a széfből, felsértette a lábát valami szemét Lestrange széfjéből – magyarázta Ron, mire Hermione vállba lökte. – Most mi van? Pontosan tudja, hogy ott bent voltunk, követett minket ez a rohadék!  – mondta önérzetesen a vörös fiú.

– Tök mindegy. Harry megsérült, de nem beszélhetünk róla, hogy miért. Dumbledore terve, és ez titok – mondta Hermione, de nem nézett Perselus szemébe.

– Ha ki akartok innen jutni, akkor jobban teszitek, ha velem jöttök – mondta Perselus, és végignézett a három fiatal felnőttön.

– Na persze, hogy aztán maga is jól megkínozhassa Hermionét? – csattant fel Ron, mire Perselus riadtan Hermionéra nézett. Ki kínozhatta meg a nőt, akit szeretett?

– Mi történt? – Ennyit bírt kinyögni. Tekintete Hermionéra összpontosult, Ronnak nem is válaszolt.

– Hagyjuk – rázta meg a fejét a lány, majd felállt, és félrehúzta Ront.

Suttogni kezdtek úgy, hogy Perselus ne hallhassa.

– Nem mehetünk vele – rázta a fejét hevesen Ron.

– De ha itt maradunk, akkor Harry elvérzik, mi pedig éhen vagy szomjan halunk – érvelt Hermione.

– Jó, de ha a felszínen vagyunk, elmenekülünk Piton elől – mondta Ron, és ökölbe szorult a keze. Hermione sóhajtott, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon hevesen gondolkodik.

– Nincs vérpótlónk, sebhegesztőnk és boszorkányfüvünk sem. Harry el fog vérezni, ha pedig nem, akkor jó eséllyel elfertőződik a lába – mondta halkan Hermione, és Perselus felé pillantott. – Muszáj vele mennünk – mondta lemondóan a lány, mire Ron ellenkezni próbált.

– De...

– Nincs de, amint helyrehoztuk Harryt, lelépünk – határozta el Hermione.

– De, honnan tudod, hogy nem a Roxfortba akar vinni? – tűnődött el Ron.

– Tavaszi szünet van, és pontosan tudom, hogy ilyenkor haza szokott menni.

– Godrik legyen velünk – dünnyögte Ron, miközben visszamentek Pitonhoz.

– Oké, mehetünk – mondta Hermione, de nem nézett Perselusra. A férfi bólintott, és elindult a csille felé, miután Ron a vállára vette az ájult Harryt.

***

Amikor felértek a felszínre Perselus nem ragadta meg őket azonnal, és nem hoppanált.

– Látod, nem akar elrabolni minket, akkor már rég Előtte lennénk – mondta Hermione, és először a nap folyamán egy pillanatra összenézett Perselusszal.

– Akármennyire hihetetlen, de segíteni akarok. Láttam, hogy „Bellatrix” megindul a Gringotts felé, de tudtam, hogy az igazi Bellatrix a Malfoy birtokon van, szóval azonnal rájöttem, hogy maguk mesterkednek valamiben – mondta Ronnak, majd kinyújtotta a kezét. – Ha szeretnék, hogy Potter megérje a holnapot, velem jönnek – tette hozzá.

Hermione sóhajtott, összenézett Ronnal, majd Perselus karjára tette a kezét. Ron felmordult, de végül ő is megragadta a sötét ruhás varázslót, majd hoppanáltak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Második Fejezet**

Amikor megérkeztek a Fonó sorra, Piton némán bevezette őket a házba, majd első útjuk a vendégszoba volt, ahol Ron letehette Harryt az ágyra. Perselus bólintott, majd kiment bájitalokért és krémekért, hogy rendbe tegye Harry lábát.

Hermione leült az ágyvégére, és összenézett Ronnal. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó döntés volt követni a férfit, aki megölte Dumbledore-t, de nem volt jobb ötlete, és a háború szele egyre közelebb került a levegőben.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Ron.

– Semmi, csak kicsit feszült vagyok – mondta Hermione, majd Harryre pillantott.

– Ne aggódj, mire észbe kapunk már megint talpon lesz – mondta Ron, Hermione pedig halványan elmosolyodott.

– Remélem – mondta sóhajtva.

Időközben visszatért Piton egy tálcával, amin volt vérpótló, sebhegesztő, fájdalomcsillapító, boszorkányfű és sebfertőtlenítő egy tiszta, fehér rongy társaságában. Perselus benedvesítette a rongyot sebfertőtlenítővel, majd intett Hermionénak, hogy álljon fel. A lány értetlenül felállt, majd a férfi leült a helyére, és elkezdte kitisztítani Harry sebét.

Egy darabig csendben dolgozott, mindaddig, míg meg nem itatta Harryvel a vérpótlót és a fájdalomcsillapítót.

– Nem alszom Pitonnal egy ágyban – nyöszörögte Harry fájdalmas, reszelős hangon.

Piton felhorkantott, de azért kelletlenül folytatta Harry sebeinek kitisztítását. Még, hogy ő és Potter egy ágyban.  
– Ne nézz rám, Harry én sem alszom vele – fintorogta Ron, és Perselus már megszólalt volna, ha Hermione nem vág közbe.   
– Ne veszekedjetek már! Piton professzor megmentett minket ti hálátlan tökfilkók, szóval fejezzetek be ezt a rosszindulatú viselkedést! Ronald, te és Harry alhattok itt a vendégszobában, én majd alszom a nappaliban vagy a professzor úrral a franciaágyban, az ő szobájában – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Hermione, majd átvette a döbbent Pitontól a gyógynövényes rongyot, és befejezte Harry sebeinek kitisztítását. Perselus reflexszerűen átadta a helyét Hermionénak. Nem akarta elhinni amit hallott, hiszen azt hitte, szerelme gyűlölte őt.   

A fiúk is elnémultak, mivel tudták, hogy egy dühös Hermionéval vitatkozni veszélyesebb, mintsem megülni egy megvadult hippogriffet. 

Végül, miután Hermione végzett a sebek ellátásával, felállt és kiment a szobából.

– Levegőre van szükségem – magyarázta a döbbent Ronnak.

Perselus követte a lányt, és megragadta a kezét, amikor az ki akart menni a bejáraton. Hermione riadtan nézett rá, de Perselus csak felsóhajtott.

– Nem kell tőlem félned, kicsim, csak jobb lenne, ha a hátsókertbe mennél ki. Az ajtót jó pár bűbáj védi, de az utcát már nem, és nem akarom, hogy kiderüljön, hogy itt vagytok – mondta bársonyos hangján a férfi.

– Nem kell tőled félnem? Nem kell tőled félnem!? Merlin szerelmére, megölted Dumbledore-t! És ne merj még egyszer úgy nevezni! Nem vagyok én neked senkid! – mondta csalódottan Hermione.

A férfi összeráncolta a homlokát, és sóhajtott egyet.

– Valami el kell mondanom neked, Hermione – kezdte, majd a nappali felé intett. Hermione hitetlenkedett abban, hogy bármit mondhatna a férfi, ami megváltoztatná azt, amit gondolt, de azért követte a nappaliba.

– Hallgatlak – mondta hűvösen a lány, majd leült a kanapéra.

– Jobb lesz, ha megmutatom – mondta Perselus, majd egy pálcasuhintással odahívott a dohányzóasztalra egy merengőt.

Hermione figyelte, ahogy kihúzott a fejéből egy emléket, majd a tálba ejtette.

– Nézd meg, ez történt. Ezt nem tudtam neked elmondani, mert megtiltotta, és mire megtehettem, te elmentél – sóhajtott a férfi, és leült a lány mellé, mielőtt az megnézte volna az emléket.

**~ Emlékek (1. rész 13. fejezet) ~**

_– Perselus, először is tudok arról, hogy te és Miss Granger együtt vagytok. – Itt Piton kikerekedett szemekkel nézett az idősebb varázslóra, miközben helyet foglalt az egyik székben, szemben Dumbledore íróasztalával._

_– Igen, ez igaz – mondta halkan._

_– Azt nem kérhetem, hogy elhagyd, de azt igen, hogy ne áruld el neki, amire most kérni foglak. – Dumbledore felsóhajtott. – Ami sajnos egy és ugyanaz, legalábbis míg élek nem beszélhetsz neki._

_– De nem fogja megérteni, örökre megutál – próbált ellenkezni Piton, de Dumbledore beléfojtotta a szót._

_– Ha meghaltam, beszélhetsz ha lesz rá lehetőséged. Te is tudod, hogy a halálom fel fogja gyorsítani az eseményeket. A háború nem sokára eljön – mondta Dumbledore._

_– Tudom, hogy nem sokára itt lesz – mondta Perselus kelletlenül._

_– Miss Grangernek és a barátainak más feladata lesz, míg neked át kell venned a helyem. Te is tudod, hogy azért akarja, hogy meghaljak, hogy átvehesse az uralmat Roxfort felett. Neked meg kell védened a diákokat attól, amire készül – mondta Dumbledore._

_– Mit akarsz Hermionéval? – kérdezte Piton, és nem is törődött azzal, amit utána mondott neki a férfi._

_– Azt nem árulhatom el, Perselus. Még a te okklumencia pajzsod sem száz százalékos, és erről semmiképp nem tudhat Tom – mondta a férfi, majd előre dőlt és Piton szemébe nézett. – Meg kell ölnöd, Perselus. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy neked kell megtenned. Draco Malfoy még csak gyerek, egy fiú, nem akarom, hogy ettől feketébb legyen a szíve, hogy teljesen elveszítse a lelkét – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire Piton felpattant._

_– Na és az én lelkem, Dumbledore? Az enyém? – kérdezte keservesen._

_– Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta halkan Dumbledore._

_Piton nem válaszolt, csak magába roskadva visszaült a székre._

_– Perselus, ne hagyj figyelmen kívül! – szólt hozzá pár perc múlva Dumbledore._

_– Megteszem – mordult fel, ezzel leplezve a tőrt, amit ez az egy szó a szívébe szúrt._

Az emlék váltott, ezúttal Hermione és Perselus a férfi roxforti hálószobájában voltak.

_A férfi gyengéden szeretkezett vele, és többször is elmondta, hogy mennyire szereti, aztán miután mindketten kielégültek, a karjaiba vette, és a nyakába temette az arcát._

Hermione rádöbbent, hogy Perselus sírt, amikor a nyakába temette az arcát, a könnyeit próbálta eltakarni előle, és ettől a szíve összeszorult.

_Hermione már mélyen aludt amikor kibújt az ágyból. A sötét jegye égett, jelezve, hogy a halálfalók bejutottak a kastélyba. Draco sikerrel járt. Felöltözött, még utoljára homlokon csókolta Hermionét, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse a halálfalókat._

**~Emlék vége~**

Amikor véget ért az emlék, Hermione ledöbbenten húzta ki a fejét a merengőből, majd Perselusra nézett. Egy szót nem szólt, csak közelebb ült a férfihoz, és megcsókolta. Perselust meglepte a lány, de azonnal átölelte.

– Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem bíztam benned – suttogta Hermione, és a könnyei folytak le az arcán.

– Nem vádollak, Dumbledore megmondta, hogy ez lesz – mondta a férfi, és az ölébe húzta a lányt. Hermione befészkelte magát a férfi karjaiba, majd újra megcsókolta.

– Hiányoztál, kicsim – mondta a férfi, és homlokon csókolta Hermionét, de aztán elengedte, mivel kinyílt a vendégszoba ajtaja.

– Te is nekem – suttogta Hermione, és meg egy pillanatra gyengéden megszorította Perselus kezét, miután kimászott az öléből.

***

Estig csend honolt a Fonó soron. Harry aludt, Ron magában pufogott – míg Piton némító bűbájt nem küldött rá – Hermione és a férfi pedig békésen olvasott.   
Aztán eljött a lefekvés ideje, és a kellemes csendet felváltotta a kínos hallgatás. Megfürödtek, Perselus adott Ronnak pizsamát, amit a fiú fintorogva elfogadott mielőtt elköszönt, és elment a vendégszobába. Előtte persze még kitartást kívánt Hermionénak. Hermionénak is adott volna pizsamát, de a lánynak volt a táskájában hálóruhája.

Végül a lány rámosolygott, miután Ron után bezárult az ajtó, és megragadta a kezét.

– Vigyél a hálóba – mondta mosolyogva. Perselus viszonozta a gesztust, és bevezette a lányt a szobájába.

Lassan leültek az ágyszélére, és szenvedélyesen csókolózni kezdtek, majd lassan vetkőztetni egymást. Hermione elmélyítette a már alapból is forró és szenvedélyes csókot, és érzékien cirógatni kezdte nyelvével a férfiét.

Piton belenyögött a csókba, és hirtelen maga alá gyűrte a fiatal nőt. Hermione érezte, hogy a férfi átvette a vezetést, de nem zavarta, sőt felettébb élvezte intim közelségét. Csókjuk átváltott egy heves csókcsatává, és egyikük sem szólt semmit, még akkor sem, mikor pár másodpercre szétváltak, hogy levegőhöz jussanak. Ehelyett felváltva támadtak egymás ajkára, mint szomjazó ember egy pohár friss vízre.

Hermione kellemesen felnyögött amikor megérezte Perselus lüktető férfiasságát ahogy combjának nyomódik. 

– Hiányoztál... akarlak! – nyögött bele Hermione a férfi szájába.

Piton csak morgott valamit, és újra falta a lány ajkait, miközben lassan a bugyijába vezette a kezét. Nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz másnap, csak minél többet akart belőle kapni. Elbódította az illata, a puha bőre és duzzadt ajkai.

Hermione a férfi nyakába temette az arcát, ahogy az egyre intenzívebb impulzusokat küldött át csiklóján tehetséges ujjaival. Piton is érezte, hogy a lány közel került a gyönyör kapujához, így hirtelen abbahagyta izgatását, majd gyorsan megszabadult pizsamájától. Megőrjítette ahogy Hermione feszes mellei tökéletesen hozzányomódtak szikár mellkasához, még ha csak selyemhálóingen keresztül is, hiszen mellbimbói majdnem átszúrták a vékonyanyagot, olyannyira ágaskodtak.

– Siess! – sóhajtotta a lány, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal levette a hálóruháját. Perselus sem tétlenkedett tovább, megszabadult alsónadrágjától, majd szószerint letépte a lányról egyszerű, pamut bugyiját. Hermione meglepetten nézett rá, de aztán behunyta a szemét rögtön, mikor megérezte a férfi pulzáló erekcióját, ahogy nedvességtől tocsogó nőiességéhez illeszti.

– Szeretlek, Hermione – mondta vágytól rekedtes hangon Piton.

– Én is téged, Perselus – mondta Hermione, és sürgetően felnyögött, mire a férfi lassan elmerült benne.

Hermione hangosan sóhajtozott, egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy a fiúk a másik szobában aludtak, ahogy az sem, hogy nem védték le a szobát hangszigetelő bűbájjal. Csak élvezni akarta a férfi csípőmozgását, ahogy érzékien ki-be járatta méretes férfiasságát szűk barlangjában.

– Merlin... még mindig milyen szűk... – nyögött fel Piton, ahogy egyre hevesebb tempót diktált.

Hermione a férfi vállába mélyesztette körmeit, mivel orgazmusa közeledni kezdett, aztán hirtelen felsikoltott, torkaszakadtából, amint elárasztotta a földöntúli kéj. Rettenetesen hiányzott neki a férfi, és úgy érezte, végre hazatért, végre ott volt, ahol lenni szeretett volna.

– Még... még gyorsabban... csináld – nyögte a férfi szájába abban a pillanatban, hogy újabb kéjes hullám árasztotta el a testét.

Piton csak morgott valamit, és csinálta ahogy csak bírta, mindent beleadott, mivel neki is sürgetőbbé vált kielégültsége. Hermione a csiklójához vezette ujjait és dörzsölgetni kezdte, miközben a férfi vadul hajtotta az élvezeteket.

Nem kellett sok egyiküknek sem, egymás nevét kiabálva – jobban szólva Hermione sikítva – értek fel a csúcsra. Mindketten ziháltak, és nem bírtak megmozdulni. Perselus kinyitotta a szemét, és csak annyi ereje volt, hogy belenézzen az alatta kielégülten elterülő lányéba. Hermione nagy nehezen elmosolyodott, és mindenerejét összeszedve megcsókolta a férfit.

Piton szép lassan kihúzta már elernyedt férfiasságát a lányból, Hermione pedig azonnal érezte, hogy a férfi még forró ondója lassan csorogni kezd a combján, de nem tett semmit csak jólesően felnyögött. Végül Perselus elvégezett egy pálcanélküli tisztító bűbájt mindkettőjükön, miután visszanyerte lélegzetét, majd a karjába vette a kéjtől még mindig remegő Hermionét.

Jó ideig csendben voltak, Hermione élvezte a férfi szívverésének hangját, Perselus pedig játszott a lány göndör fürtjeivel.

– Annyira örülök, hogy kiderült az igazság – suttogta végül Hermione, majd lassan a férfire pillantott, és néhány csókot lehelt a mellkasára, míg nem ajkaihoz ért, és puhán megcsókolta. Perselus gyengéden viszonozta a csókot, és sóhajtott egyet miután szétváltak.

– Én is – suttogta, és elveszett Hermione csokoládébarna szemeiben.

Egyikük sem szólalt meg egy darabig csak elvesztek a másik tekintetében, váltottak pár finom csókot, és cirógatták egymást ahol érték, de aztán az idillt megtörte, hogy lépteket hallottak az ajtó felől, felébresztették a fiúkat. Hermione ekkor döbbent rá, hogy mit tettek ... mármint, hogy milyen óvatlanok voltak.

– Ez tuti Ron – suttogta, és az ajkába harapott. Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd magukra varázsolt egy takarót, hogy ha esetleg a botor fiú benyitna ne legyenek anyaszült meztelenül egymás karjában. Pár percig feszülten nézték az ajtót, de amikor semmi sem történt, Hermione elfújta a gyertyát, majd közelebb bújt a férfihez és hamar elaludtak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmadik Fejezet**

Harry mélyen aludt, de Ron mindent hallott... főleg azt, ahogy Hermione torkaszakadtából üvöltötte Piton nevét... kétszer. A gyönyörű, okos Hermione Granger – akibe már évek óta szerelmes volt – a pincerémmel közösült alig pár méterre tőle. A falon levő festmény jó párszor megremegett, ahogy a másik szobában az ágy – feltehetőleg –  egyre hevesebb mozgásnak volt kitéve. Nyögések, kiáltások, csapódások és egyébmás gyanús hangok szűrődtek ki a férfi hálójából. Aztán Piton elélvezett és Hermione nevét kiabálta, alig pár másodperc múlva, pedig Hermione is követte, és még hangosabban kiabálta a férfi nevét, mint első feltehető orgazmusa után.

Ron nem bírt a fenekén maradni, kiment a szobából, hogy beolvasson Pitonnak, de az ajtóba bátortalanul megtorpant. A zajok megszűntek, így óvatosan be mert lesni a kulcslyukon.

Ami elé tárult elborzasztotta. Hermione meztelenül feküdt Piton mellkasán és a férfi magához ölelte. Ront kirázta a hideg, és úgy érezte, soha többé nem fog aludni...

***

Reggel Hermione csókkal ébresztette Perselust, aki az elmúlt húsz évben nem aludt olyan mélyen és jól, mint az éjszaka. Viszonozta a gyengédséget, és lassan a lány forró, és egyre nedvesebb, hüvelyébe vezette reggeli merevedését. Hermione felnyögött, mikor a tökéletesen illeszkedő merevség elveszett benne. Ezúttal Perselus gyengéden mozgott benne, és közben izgatta a csiklóját.

Hermione a férfi vállába harapott, ahogy átjárta a kéj, és elmerült észveszejtő orgazmusában. Nem akart üvölteni, de néhány hangosabb hang így is elhagyta a száját. Perselus is zihált, és egyre gyorsabban mozgott a felépülő gyönyör hatására.

Aztán váratlan dolog történt, Hermione alig pár másodperc után újabb orgazmus közeledését érezte, és ezúttal nem bírt csendben maradni, kiabált és tekergett a férfi alatt. Piton lökött még kettő erősebbet rajta, majd beléélvezett.

– Jó reggelt – vigyorodott el Hermione, amikor visszanyerte a lélegzetét. Meglepetésére Perselus is elmosolyodott, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

– Neked is – suttogta a lány szájába, de aztán elhajolt. – Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam veled őszinte a kastélyban –  mondta, és felült az ágyban. Hermione értetlenül követte a példáját, és a férfi hátához ért.

– Perselus, tudom, hogy nem mondhattad el, most már tudom, és megbocsájtok, ha ezt szeretted volna hallani. Szeretlek. Fantasztikus veled, és mindig veled akarok lenni  – suttogta Hermione a férfi fülébe, és óvatosan mögé csókolt. Perselus behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy átjárja a testét a jóleső bizsergés, amit a lány puha ajka okozott. Végül aztán lassan megfordult, a lány szemébe nézett, és forrón megcsókolta.

– Ha túléljük ezt az eszeveszett háborút, megígérem, hogy feleségül veszlek, de most nem ajánlatos a tűzzel játszanunk... – ígérte a férfi, mire Hermione szemei kikerekedtek. – ... bár tudom, hogy te is minden percét ki akarod használni az együtttöltött időnknek – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

Nem értette, mi ütött Perselusba, hiszen a férfi nehezen mutatta ki az érzéseit, de örült neki, hogy ezt mondta, hiszen halálosan szerelmes volt belé, amióta csak az eszét tudta, szóval ezúttal a szívére hallgatott.

– Igen! – vágta rá, és Perselus ölébe mászott, majd lecsapott ajkaira.

– Nem tudom, miért én kellek neked, de... – kezdte a férfi, de Hermione beléfojtotta a szót egy újabb, majd egy újabb csókkal.

– Szeretlek, te is tudod, hogy még arra is képes voltam, hogy úgy viselkedjek, mint holmi Lavender Brown, csak, hogy az ágyadba kerüljek  – zihálta mosolyogva a lány két csók között.

– Tudom, tudom, és működött a terved, visszavonhatatlanul beléd szerettem – mondta boldogan Perselus, és csak csókolta s csókolta a lányt.

Persze végül szétváltak, és Perselus ekkor folytatta a beszédet.

– Viszont te bizonyára nem tudod, hogy sokszor nem blokkolod az elméd még annyira sem, mint a legtöbben okklumencia nélkül. Szóval minden mocskos kis vágyadról tudok, és teljesítem is őket, ha szeretnéd – mondta önelégülten mosolyogva a férfi, mire Hermione riadtan nézett rá.

– Sajnálom, néhányszor belenéztem a fejedbe, és láttam... mindent – mondta, majd a lány füléhez hajolt és halkan sorolni kezdte a látottakat. – Az asztalon, a falnál, a padon, a szertárban és a folyosón. Állva, ülve, fekve, orálisan, lovagolva, hátulról – ezeket már suttogta, de nem olyan halkan, mint az utolsót – és persze kikötözve. – Itt Hermionét kirázta a hideg, és lesütötte a szemét, Perselus viszont folytatta.

 –  Sajnálom, de nem bírtam ellenállni. Amikor tanultál nálam és olykor-olykor elbambulva bámultál, ahogy javítom a dolgozatokat, olyankor belelestem párszor a fejedbe, és tetszett amit láttam – mondta a férfi, és akaratlanul megnyalta az ajkait.

– Én... – kezdte remegő hangon, szégyenkezve Hermione, de a férfi megcsókolta.

– Mindenre sort kerítünk, minden vágyad teljesítem, csak éljük túl ezt az egészet – biztosította Piton, és megcirógatta a lány arcát. Hermione behunyta a szemét, és kiélvezte a férfi gyengédségét.

– Szavadon foglak, Perselus – suttogta végül mosolyogva, majd egy gyors puszi után kimászott a férfi öléből. Perselus értetlenül nézett rá, mire Hermione kuncogni kezdett.

– Most mi van? Éhes vagyok, menjünk reggelizni – mondta, majd megragadta a kezét, és talpra segítette. Felöltöztek, aztán lassan kiléptek a szobából.

– Ma este is alhatok veled? – kérdezte halkan Hermione, mintha nem lett volna egyértelmű, miközben a konyhába mentek. Perselus bólintott.

– Persze, de abból nem sok alvás lesz megint – mondta mosolyogva a férfi, mire Hermione kuncogni kezdett.

– Nem mintha bármelyikünk bánná – mondta nevetve a lány, és megcsókolta a férfit mielőtt beléptek volna a konyhába.

– Jó volt veled aludni, rég nem voltam ilyen friss – mondta a férfi, és közben elővarázsolta a pirítós és a kávé hozzávalóit. Hermione szorgosan segített, és észre sem vette, hogy mikor jött ki Ron a másik szobából. A fiú dühösnek tűnt, és a lánynak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mire számítson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik Fejezet**

Ott álltak a konyha közepén, Ron dühtől fortyogva, Hermione pedig kérdőn nézve Perselusra. Aztán Ron hosszas gondolkodás után megszólalt.  
– Hallottam – csak ennyit bírt kinyögni, és öklendezni kezdett, mint mikor a csigákat hányta ki másodikban, csak ezúttal átok nélkül.

Piton szánakozva nézte, Hermione pedig még inkább idegessé vált, aztán Ron kidobta a taccsot. 

– Remélem tudja, hogy ezt pálca nélkül fogja innen feltakarítani – mondta Piton, mintha mi sem történt volna, és töltött egy csésze kávét Hermionénak és magának. 

– Miért? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon a vörös fiú miután minden kijött belőle. 

– Mindent hallottál? – kérdezte reménnyel teli hangon Hermione. Tudta, hogy a válasz igen volt, de azért álltatta magát, hogy talán nem. 

– Undorító vagy. Nem hallottál még a hangszigetelésről? Azt hittem, a pasid találta ki – mondta fintorogva Ron, majd undorodva elkezdte feltakarítani a hányást a földről. 

– Bocsi, kicsit elkapott a szenvedély – mondta elvörösödve Hermione, mire Ron forgatni kezdte a szemeit.

– A festmény mozgott a falon, te üvöltöztél és meg sorolhatnám... összetörted a szívemet – mondta lemondóan Ron, Hermione pedig felvonta a szemöldökét. 

– Te már a negyedikes bal előtt összetörted az enyém. Szerinted jó kedvemben mentem Krummal? Életem első csókja azért történt, mert dühös voltam rád. Indulatból... ,és elhiheted, hogy a legkevésbé sem volt jó. Krum megharapott! – kiabálta Hermione, és érezte, közel áll ahhoz, hogy elsírja magát. 

– Na és Piton, hogy jön a képbe?  – értetlenkedett Ron.

– Amióta csak az eszemet tudom felnézek rá, és az ötödik utáni nyár óta vonzódom is hozzá – mondta a lány, és elvörösödött, Ron pedig ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Alig múltál tizenhét éves... ez a perverz fráter meg legálabb ötven  – mondta fintorogva Ron.

– Az időnyerő miatt már majdnem húsz éves vagyok, Perselus – itt akaratlanul kirázta Ront a hideg – pedig csak harmincnyolc. Tizennyolc év semmi, még a mugliknál sem, nemhogy itt a varázsvilágban, ahol akár két- háromszáz évig is élhet valaki, ha elég ügyes – csóválta a fejét a lány. 

– Igenis sok – mondta dacosan Ron. 

– A szüleim húsz éve boldog házasságban élnek, pedig apukám hatvanéves, anyukám meg csak harminckilenc – érvelt Hermione. 

– Ezek szerint családi vonás, anyukád is jó fiatalon kezdte, volt kitől örökölni a szajha vért – fintorgott Ron. 

Hermione a pálcájához nyúlt ruhán keresztül, de inkább nem rántotta elő, csak odament az időközben felálló fiúhoz és teljes erejéből pofonvágta. Mind Ron, mind Piton meglepődött a törékeny lány erején.

– Ne merd meg egyszer a szádra venni az anyám – sziszegte a fogai között Hermione.

– Ezt meg fogod bánni – mondta csalódottan Ron, és miután magához vett egy almát visszament a Harryvel közös szobájába. Hermione reményvesztve nézett Perselusra.

A férfi nem mondott semmit csak átölelte hátulról a lányt, aki kellemesen felsóhajtott és hátrahajtotta a fejét. 

– Majd megbékél – próbálkozott Perselus.

– Nem fog, de nem baj, ha neki ennyit ér a barátságunk... legálabb kiderült – mondta a lány, és lassan megfordult, majd a férfi vállába temette az arcát. 

– Mondjuk tény, hogy jó hangos vagy az ágyban – suttogta buján Piton. 

– Hát azért te sem vagy halk – válaszolt mosolyogva Hermione. 

– Arról csak te tehetsz – mondta a férfi. 

– Arról sem én tehetek, hogy túl jó veled – sóhajtotta a lány, majd Perselus szemébe nézett, és megcsókolta. Percekig csókolóztak mígnem Piton felkapta a lányt, felültette a konyhaasztalra, és újra megcsókolta. Hermione belenyögött a csókba, és átkarolta a férfi nyakát. 

– Kipipáljuk az asztalt a pajzán kis listádról? – búgta a férfi Hermione fülébe, majd játékosan belenyalt.

Hermionét átjárta a bizsergés, így csak behunyt szemmel bólintott. Piton suhintott egyet, mire a konyhaajtó bezárult, de hangszigetelést megint elfelejtett rá tenni, mert Hermione közben megszabadította a nadrágjától és elhasalt az asztalon, így szemmagasságban volt a férfi már meredező férfiasságával.

Hermione mélyen belenezett Perselus szemébe, és egy csókot lehelt makkjára. A férfi felnyögött, és sóhajai egyre hangosabbak lettek, ahogy a lány egyre többet vett a szájába. Érzékien kényeztette Perselus ékességet, és ő is legálabb annyira élvezte a játékot, mint a férfi.

Perceken át becézgette, hol csak ajkaival, hol pedig a nyelvével is. Aztán hirtelen Perselus hangosan felnyögött, és sűrű, forró ondóját a lány szájába lőtte. Nem félt a reakciójától, mivel már egyszer csinálták így. Hermione egy darabig ízlelgette a sós anyagot, majd jóízűen mindet lenyelte és végignyalta a száját.

– Köszönöm – sóhajtotta Perselus. 

– Tudod, hogy nagyon élvezem, szóval bármikor – vigyorodott el Hermione.

Perselus az asztalhoz húzott egy széket, majd a hasonfekvő lány szemébe nézett. 

– Fordulj meg, most én jövök – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig teljesítette, és levarázsolta magáról a ruhait.

Perselus gyengéden szétfeszítette a combjait, és végigsimított nőiességén mielőtt csókot lehelt volna rá. Hermione felnyögött, és egyre hangosabb lett, ahogy a férfi nyelve felfedezőútra indult. Reflexszerűen széthúzta az ajkait, ahogy régen is csinálták, hogy a férfi jobban hozzáférjen a nőiességéhez. Jó ideig nyalta, csókolta és szívta a lány legérzékenyebb pontját, és érezte, hogy újra megmerevedik. 

– Mindjárt... mindjárt – kiabálta hamarosan a lány – az ügyes nyelvmunka hatására – ,és a férfi nevét sikítva élvezett el.

– Elmondani nem tudom... , hogy mennyire hiányoztál – zihálta Hermione, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.

Felállt, majd lassan az asztalon fekvő lányba vezette férfiasságát. Hermione kéjesen felnyögött, és közelebb húzta magához a férfit. Ritmusosan mozgott vele együtt ahogy hajszoltak az örömöket. Minél többet akartak kapni a másikból, és minél hamarabb.

Hermione a férfi hátába mélyesztette körmeit, és vállába fogait mikor felért a csúcsra. Így is hangosan nyöszörgött, de még mindig halkabb volt, mint az előző nap. Pitonnak sem kellett sok, ahogy megérezte a lány orgazmusát és izmainak húzódását, ő is követte.

– Hermione... – nyögött fel hangosan, és hiába nem akart, megint beléélvezett.

– Mennyi időnk maradt? – kérdezte nehézkesen a lány, és lassan felült az asztalon.

Perselus magához ölelte mielőtt bármit válaszolt volna. 

– Egy bő hét van a tavaszi szünetből, aztán vissza kell mennem Roxfortba, ha nem akarok gondokat Vele.

– Jól használjuk ki ezt a hetet – sóhajtotta szomorúan Hermione.

Perselus érezte, hogy a lány aggódik, így lassan a szemébe nézett és megcsókolta.

– Most már van kiért küzdenem, szerinted nem fogok megtenni bármit, hogy betarthassam az ígéretem? –kérdezte, és gyengéden rámosolygott a lányra.

– Ajánlom is, hogy küzdj – suttogta könnyes szemmel Hermione a férfi szájába, és megcsókolta. 

Percekig csókolóztak, és simogattak egymást, aztán Perselus megtörte a csendet. 

– Öltözzünk fel, aztán le kéne cserélni Potter kötéseit – mondta majd a pálcájáért nyúlt.

Hermione követte a példáját és ő is felöltözött. Lassan kimentek a konyhából, és bekopogtak a fiúkhoz. Ron morcosan ajtót nyitott. Dühös volt, mivel hallotta a konyhai akciót is. 

– Mi van?  – kérdezte flegmán. 

– Lecserélnénk Harry kötéseit – mondta Hermione, és meg se várva Ron válaszát belepett, és leült Harry mellé az ágy szélére.

Perselus átnyújtott pár krémet a lánynak, és segített leszedni Harryről a kötést. Csendben kezelték a fiú sebeit, aki időközben magához tért.

– Oh, Harry! Jól vagy?  – kérdezte mosolyogva Hermione. 

– Hol vagyok?  – kérdezte a fiú, és nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Zavarta a fény, ezért hunyorgott. 

– Minden rendben lesz, Harry biztonságban vagyunk – mondta kedvesen Hermione, majd az éjjeliszekrényen lévő vízért nyúlt.

Harry esetlenül ivott pár kortyot, majd felnyögött fájdalmasan amikor Piton rátette az egyik csípős krémet a sebeire. 

– Ő mit keres itt?  – kérdezte Harry reszelős hangon. 

– Ennél a féregnél vagyunk – vágta oda Ron, Perselus pedig segítségkérően nézett Hermionéra.

A lány tudta, hogy a férfinak nehezére esik elviselni Ron beszólásait átkozódás nélkül.

– Ron, fogd vissza magad!  – mondta szigorúan Hermione, majd elmondta azt, amit megmutatott neki Perselus, azt, hogy nem árulta el őket, majd ezután visszafordult Harryhez. – Csak pihenj, szeretnéd, hogy főzzek neked levest?  – kérdezte kedvesen, Harry pedig bólintott. 

–Figyeljen rá, Weasley. Ha szomjas lenne, itassa meg – mondta Piton, majd kézen fogta Hermionét mielőtt kimentek.

– Mi a fene... volt ez?  –kérdezte Harry, Ron pedig indulatosan elmesélte a történteket. 

– Én nem hallottam semmit – tűnődött el Harry. 

– Addig örülj, undorító volt – fintorodott el a vörös fiú.

– Várható volt, hogy Hermione egy érettebb pasast választ. – Itt Ron ledöbbenve nézett Harryre. – Ne nézz rám így! Oké, nem pont Pitonra gondoltam, de az ő élete, ráadásul már nem kiskorú – mondta Harry. 

– Piton megölte Dumbledoret!  – harsogta Ron. 

– Igen, de Hermione az előbb mondta, hogy Dumbledore kérte meg rá. Biztos a keze miatt, amit az átok érte. Elég rosszul nézett ki az a sérülés – helyesbített Harry.

– De Piton mondta ki az átkot, nem? – érvelt gúnyosan Ron. 

– De Dumbledore akarta, hogy így legyen. Én is azt hittem, hogy elárult minket, de most, hogy Hermione látta azt az emléket, már elhiszem, hogy nem – mondta Harry eltűnődve.

– Nehogy már te is imádd azt a denevért! – csattant fel még jobban Ron. 

– Nem imádom, sőt kifejezetten nem szeretem, de Hermione a barátom, és bízom benne, hogy tudja, mit csinál. Különben sincs közünk hozzá, hogy kivel kerül közel ilyen téren, Ron – mondta Harry, Ron pedig dühösen felállt. 

– Tudjatok mit? Elmegyek, és ezúttal többé nem láttok!  – harsogta, majd felkapta a hátizsákját, és Harry válaszát meg sem várva kirohant a szobából egyenesen a bejárati ajtóhoz. Ott megtorpant, mert az ajtó nem nyílt ki. 

– Piton!  – üvöltötte.

– Nem megy sehova, Weasley – mondta szigorúan a férfi. 

– Elmegyek! – kiabálta Ron, amire már Hermione is odament. 

– Ne menj el – kérte halkan a lány. 

– Engedjen ki! – mondta Ron Pitonnak, és pálcát rántott. Piton ránézett Hermionéra, aztán végül feloldotta a bűbájokat az ajtón. Ron elfintorodott, és kiment, Hermione pedig odalepett Perselushoz és átölelte. 

– Jól vagy?  – kérdezte a férfi, Hermione pedig elsírta magát, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem bírom megérteni, hogy miért csinálja ezt – suttogta a lány, és közelebb bújt Perselushoz.

– Azért, mert gyerekes, azért csinálja – mondta Piton, és szorosan magához ölelte Hermionét.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik Fejezet**

Hermione frusztrált volt miközben ebédet készített. Nem értette Ront. Tudta, hogy a fiú nehézeset, és azt is, hogy ő is hibás volt amiatt, hogy Ron hallotta őket Perselusszal, de ettől függetlenül rossz megoldásnak találta azt, hogy így elrohant.

Amikor elkészült a húsleves kimert Harrynek egy tálnyit, és bevitte neki. Harry megkérte, hogy kapcsolják be a rádiót, és hallgassák meg a háborúval és az eltűnésekkel kapcsolatos híreket. Hermione bólintott, és bekapcsolta, majd leült Harry mellé az ágyra.

 _– Itt Edwin Roberts jelentkezik a délutáni hírekkel. A napokban eltűntek: ... Colin Creevey... Justin Finch Fletchley_   _... és Ginevra Weasley. –_  Harry szájából kifolyt a leves, és riadtan nézett Hermionéra. Ki akart mászni az ágyból, a lány pedig alig bírta lefogni.

– Perselus, gyere ide! - kiabálta a lány, de Harry hirtelen lemerevedett, így már nem kellett lefogni.  
_– Friss híreink: Halálfalók elvonszoltak egy fiatalembert Londonban. A szemtanúk szerint a fiú nem más, mint a napokban eltűnt Weasley lány egyik bátyja... További híreink: Rita Vitrol – a Reggeli Próféta főszerkesztője– bejelentette, hogy a jövőben nem hajlandó leközölni a minisztérium propagandáját, így Miss Vitrolt délután Azkabanba szállítják. A Reggeli Próféta új főszerkesztője így a hetedéves, Roxfortos gyakornok újságíró, Blaise Zambini lett..._  – Harry idegesen hallgatta, és arra gondolt, amire Hermione... Ront elvitték.

Időközben Perselus is bejött a szobába és kérdőn nézett a lányra. 

– Meg kell keresnem Ginnyt, és ki kell mentenem Ront – erősködött Harry, de Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– A nagyobb jó, Harry. Dumbledore azt akarná, hogy folytassuk a munkánk amint lábra tudsz állni. Kérlek, gondolkozz ezúttal reálisan - mondta a lány és feszülten alsó ajkába harapott. Nem akarta, hogy Harry is elmenjen. Tudta, hogy meg kell védenie, Dumbledore is ezt akarná.

– Neked semmit sem jelent Ron vagy Ginny? – Hermione már válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de Harry még nem fejezte be a mondandóját. – Bezzeg ha Pitonról lenne szó rohannál, mi? – kérdezte, és fájdalmasan a hasára szorította a kezét.

– Maga beteg, Potter. Ennyire nem lehet gyengeelméjű, szóval amíg nem gyógyult meg, nem engedhetem meg, hogy bárminemű örültséget csináljon. Akár Dumbledore kérte akár magánakció – mondta Perselus, majd elindult a kijárat felé. Hermione is felállt az ágyról, mivel tudta, hogy Harrynek magányra van szüksége, és követte Perselust.

Miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó levédte néhány bűbájjal, hogy Harry ne tudjon megszökni.   
– Túl jól ismerem – mondta a döbbent Perselusnak, majd hozzátette. – Gyere, mi is ebédeljünk meg – mondta mosolyogva, és megfogta a férfi kezét.

Még hallották, hogy Harry kiabál valamit.   
– Ezt megbánjátok, szemetek! – üvöltötte Harry, de senki sem törődött vele.

***

Kimentek a konyhába, és miután Hermione az asztalra pakolta az ebédet, leültek egymással szemben. Jóízűen ettek. Remek összhangban voltak, nem voltak kellemetlen ütközések mikor a sótartóért nyúltak, nem volt percekig kínos csend, és akármiről beszéltek a másikat őszintén érdekelte a téma. Perselus sem volt másképp, még mindig lenyűgözte Hermione érett viselkedése, tehetséges konyhatudománya, és az, hogy vele akart lenni.

– Azt nem mondhatom egyelőre el, hogy miért keltünk útra, de Dumbledore ötlete volt, és azon dolgozunk, hogy vége legyen mihamarabb a háborúnak – mondta Hermione, majd elvette Perselus elől a levesestálat, és mert neki a főzelékből is. A férfi csak akkor válaszolt Hermione korábbi kijelentésére, miután a lány is visszaült a helyére.

– Akármit csináltok, nagyon ideges tőle, és hiába tagadja, de egyre gyengébb s gyengébb lesz – mondta a férfi, és neki állt a másodiknak is.

– Akkor nem hiába szenvedünk – mondta Hermione, és elhúzta a száját. Egy darabig csendben voltak, és csak akkor szólalt meg Perselus mikor már Hermione leszedte az asztalt.

– Tudtam, hogy tudsz tejbedarát csinálni, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jól tudsz főzni mást is – mondta magához képest kedvesen a férfi, Hermione pedig elmosolyodott.

– Sok mindent nem tudsz még rólam – biztosította a férfit, majd játékosan megcsókolta az orrát.

Perselus átölelte az alacsony, törékeny griffendélest, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Hermione a férfibe csimpaszkodott, és hirtelen felugrott rá.

Perselus a lány feneke alányúlt , és hátrálni kezdett vele a háló felé. Nagy nehezen bejutottak a szobába, és gyengéden ledobta az ágyra a felizgult lányt. Simogatta és csókolta ruhán keresztül ahol csak érte, aztán pálca nélkül eltüntette a ruháit, és a melleit kezdte masszírozni. Először csak gyengéden, majd egyre határozottabban nyomkodta őket és morzsolgatta bimbóit. Hermione jólesően nyögdécselt, és ezúttal ő maga védte le a szobaajtót, mielőtt jobban belemerültek volna a szeretkezésbe.

– Nem bírok veled... betelni – nyögte Perselus két csók között, és ő is megszabadult közben ruháitól.

Ahogy meztelen testük összeért mindkettőjüket elöntötte a forróság. Hermione, ha lehetett volna, még közelebb bújt volna a férfihez, akinek időközben meredezni kezdett férfiassága. Gyengéden a lány lába közé nyúlt, és dörzsölgetni kezdte nedvességét, Hermione pedig hangosan felnyögött.

Perselus közben eldöntötte, hogy ezúttal az ő egyik titkos vágyát fogják teljesíteni, és pálcájáért nyúlt másik kezével. Hermione kérdőn nézett rá két puha csók között, de a férfi csak elsuttogott egy varázsigét, mire a plafont hatalmas tükrök terítették be.

– Te jó ég – hüledezett Hermione miután lassan felnézett a mennyezetre, ahol ezúttal meztelen testük látta.

– Ha zavar... ,akkor leszedhetem, de azt akarom, hogy láss minket... közben – suttogta a fülébe, Hermione pedig meredten nézte tükörképüket. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban felizgul a látványtól. Perselus még egy darabig dörzsölgette a lány csiklóját, majd határozottan beléhatolt. Hermione hangosan felnyögött, és átkulcsolta a lábait a férfi derekán. Ahogy látta a testüket, Perselus feszes fenekét, és saját reakcióit még inkább felizgult. Párszor Perselus is felpillantott, és olyankor úgy érezte, hogy azonnal el fog élvezni.

– Olyan jó... szűk vagy, kicsi lány – nyögte a férfi, és egyre hevesebb tempót diktált.

Hermione érezte, hogy orgazmusa közeledik, és hiába akarta behunyni a szemét nem tette, mivel látni akarta az arcát élvezés közben. Perselus mélyen a lány szemébe nézett miközben gyorsan és vadul mozgott nőiességében. Hermione felsikoltott ahogy elöntötte a várva várt kéj.

– Perselus... oh te jó ég... Pers... – kiabálta, és kéjes sikolyai hatására Perselus is követte a csúcsra. Amikor Hermione megérezte a férfi forró ondóját, jólesően kirázta a hideg.

– Hmmm – nyöszörögte behunyt szemmel, Perselus pedig gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, és megcsókolta mielőtt kihúzta volna magát a lányból.

– Ölelj meg – suttogta Hermione, a férfi pedig a karjaiba vette és simogatta ahol érte.

– Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha ilyen... sokszor fogom kívánni a szexet – mondta elgondolkodva Perselus, Hermione pedig meglepetten nézett rá. – A francba, ezt kimondtam hangosan is? – kérdezte, és Hermione látta, hogy picit elpirult, és ez mosolygásra késztette.

– Igen, de nem baj – mondta kedvesen a lány, és megcsókolta a férfit, akire olyan nagyon szeretett.

– Lehet, hogy még mindig nem hiszel nekem, de tényleg nem csak szexre kellesz – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig bólintott.

– Attól mert annyit csináljuk, mint a nyulak, tudom, hogy nem csak arra kellek, érzem – mosolyodott el a lány, és közelebb húzódott az idősebb férfihoz.

– Lassan fel kéne kelni, kicsim, mert dolgom van a laborban – mondta Perselus, mire Hermione morgott valamit.

– Még bújni akarok veled – suttogta végül a férfi nyakába, és oda lehelt pár finom csókot.

– Na jó, még tíz perc – adta be a derekát Perselus, és szorosabban magához vonta a lányt. Hermione sóhajtott egyet, és behunyta a szemét.

– Legközelebb én leszek felül – mondta váratlanul Hermione, mire Perselus elnevette magát. Hermione szívét átmelengette, hogy hallhatta nevetni a mindig komor férfit.

– Rendben, ma este. Legalább most nekem lesz több látni valóm a tükrökben – mondta kajánul mosolyogva, majd megcsókolta Hermionét.

Hermione játékosan belemarkolt a férfi fenekébe, mint anno a folyosón tette, mire Perselus megint nevetni kezdett, és Hermione sem bírta tovább, ő is nevetett.

– Ezek szerint tetszik a fenekem? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal.

– Nagyon is – biztosította Hermione két csók között.

– Hát még nekem a tiéd – mondta a férfi, és mélyen a lány barna szemébe nézett. Egy ideig még ölelkeztek és csókolóztak, de aztán felkeltek.

– Segíthetek a laborban? – kérdezte Hermione, mire Perselus meglepetten nézett rá.

– Na jó, legyen – mondta végül a férfi, Hermione pedig hálásan megpuszilta az arcát.

– Mindig is bájitalmester szerettem volna lenni, jó lesz tanulni kicsit tőled – mondta kedvesen a lány, Perselus viszont lemondóan sóhajtott.

– Ezt nem is mondtad még – mosolyodott el egy másodpercre, de aztán ismét komorrá vált. – Viszont mérgeket fogok készíteni, Neki. Nem lesz nagy élmény – mondta fájdalmas hangon, Hermione pedig gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát.

– Tudom, hogy nehezedre esik, és, hogy egyre rosszabb engedelmeskedned Neki, de ha minden jól megy, már nem sokáig kell kibírnod – suttogta Hermione, és megcsókolta a férfit.

 Perselus átölelte a lányt, és jólesően felsóhajtott.

– Köszönöm – suttogta, majd elkezdett felöltözni.

Hermione is magára varázsolta a ruháit, és hamarosan átmentek a laborba, hogy elkészítsék a mérgeket. Perselus mélyen, legbelül örült, hogy ott lesz vele Hermione, Hermione pedig örült, hogy támogathatta a férfit, akit annyira szeretett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatodik Fejezet**

A laborban csend uralkodott. Hermione áhítatosan figyelte a plafonig érő polcokat, melyek telis-tele voltak különféle bájital-alapanyagokkal, és már megfőzött főzetekkel, miközben Perselus előkészült a főzéshez.

Végül Hermione elé tolta a deszkát, amin előkészítésre váró alapanyagok sorakoztak. A lán mosolyogva átvette a felé nyújtott kést, és neki állt dolgozni.

– Még mindig mérget főzünk – emlékeztette Perselus, Hermione pedig bólintott, és a mosolya elhalványodott.

– Tudom, de attól még élvezem a munkát – suttogta.

– Nem okollak érte, csak gondoltam szólok – mondta Perselus, és neki állt előkészíteni a főzetet.

Jó darabig csendben ügyködtek.

Hermione, amikor nem dolgozott egyetlen alapanyagon sem, akkor Perselust figyelte. A férfi egy ideig nem szólt semmit, de aztán feltett egy kérdést a lánynak.

– Miért akarsz bájitalmester lenni? – kérdezte, de közben nem nézett fel a főzetről.

Hermione közelebb lépett, hogy mellette legyen, lágyan megérintette a férfi karját, és elmondta szószerint azt, amit a férfi a legelső bájitaltan órán mondott nekik. Perselus egy másodpercre döbbenten felnézett a lány arcába, mire Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Mindig is lenyűgözött a tudomány ezen ága – tette hozzá.

Perselus nem válaszolt, csak beleöntötte az üstbe a piócákat, amiket Hermione aprított fel, majd kihasználta azt a néhány szabadpercet, amíg nem kellett semmit sem csinálni a főzettel.

Megragadta Hermione derekát, közelebb húzta magához, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Hermione átfonta reflexszerűen a karjait a férfi nyaka körül, és elmélyítette a csókot. Perselus lágyan cirógatta a nyelvével a lányét, majd beletúrt az egyik kezével a hajába, miközben szinte falta az ajkait. Gyengéden, de mégis szenvedélyesen.

– Azt hiszem, gyakrabban kellene lenyűgöznöm téged, tudva, hogy ilyen csók jár érte – kuncogta a lány miután szétváltak.

–  Lehetséges – görbítette mosolyra a száját a férfi.

Hermione is mosolygott, majd egy puha puszit lehelt a férfi arcára mielőtt folytatta volna az alapanyagok feldolgozását.

***

Amikor elkészültek a mérgekkel, Perselus palackokba töltötte, majd betette azokat az egyik szekrénybe, de ekkor eszébe jutott valami, ezért hirtelen Hermionéra nézett. A lány összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Igen? – kérdezte kedvesen.

– Mindjárt elmagyarázom – mondta a férfi, majd miután betette az utolsó palack mérget is a szekrénybe, suhintott egyet a kezével, hogy rendbe tegye a munkapadot.

– Oké, menjünk fel – mondta, és elindult a lépcsőn. Hermione kíváncsian lecsúszott a székéről, és követte szerelmét.

Amikor felértek Perselus a nappaliba vonult, kinyitotta a vitrines szekrényt, és kivett belőle két apró kis valamit. Felemelte, és megmutatta Hermionénak. Kettő kecses kis üveg balerina szobrocska volt.

Nagyon tetszett a lánynak, de nem igazán értette, hogy mit akart vele a férfi. Perselus intett a kanapé felé, hogy üljenek le, és miután elhelyezkedtek, belekezdett a magyarázatba.

– Ez a két kis üveg balerina még a nagyszüleimé volt. Az a különlegességük, hogy képesek összekötni két nagyon közelálló személyt egymással, ha távol kényszerülnek. Sajnos nem közvetlen beszélgetést nyújt, de lehet velük üzenni – kezdte Perselus, Hermione pedig némán figyelte ahogy a férfi megmutatja neki, hogy hogyan működnek.

Az egyikre ráolvasott egy bűbájt, majd elmondott egy rövid üzenetet, és a végén lezárta a korábbi bűbájjal. A másik balerina azonnal felvillant élénk pirosan.

Hermionét ez rettenetesen lenyűgözte, de még nem látott mindent.

Perselus fogta a villogó balerinát, elsuttogott egy varázslatot, mire az üzenet hallhatóvá vált.

– Szeretném, ha mindig nálad lenne – adta át az egyik szobrocskát a lánynak. – Ha bajban lennél, tudsz vele üzenni nekem, de ha nincs baj, akkor is örülnék ha küldenél üzenetet, szeretném hallani a hangodat – mondta a férfi, Hermione pedig meghatottan átvette, majd odahajolt és finoman megcsókolta szerelmét.

– Nagyon szeretlek – suttogta két csók között.

– Én is téged, Hermione – mondta Perselus, majd gyengéden az ölébe húzta a lányt. Letették a dohányzóasztalra a két kis szobrocskát, mielőtt a férfi felállt volna velük, és átmentek volna a hálóba.

– Látom, ... – sóhajtotta két csók között a férfi szájába. –... komolyan vetted... – Újra csókolta. – ... amikor azt mondtam, ... – Még egy csók. –... hogy használjuk ki az időt – sóhajtotta Hermione, miközben Perselus lágyan rádobta az ágyra.

– Még mindig nem tudtam veled betelni – mondta féloldalas mosollyal a férfi, majd Hermione fölé mászott, és újra csókolta.

Hermione átfonta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül, és eltemette az ujjait a hosszúhajába.

Csak annyira időre váltak szét, hogy ledobják a ruháikat, vagyis csak Hermione felsőjét, mert Perselus türelmetlen lett, és egy suhintással levarázsolta magukról a ruhákat, majd egy másikkal pedig levédte a szobát. Mélyen Hermione szemébe nézett, miközben az egyik kezét lecsúsztatta a hasán, míg el nem érte nedvességét. Lágyan az ajkai közé simított, és gyengéden cirógatni kezdte az apró idegcsomót.

Hermione felnyögött, és a szemeiben megjelent a lüktető vágy. Egyre erősebben kapaszkodott Perselus hajába, ahogy a férfi egyre intenzívebben becézgette odalent.

– Igen... még – sóhajtotta, majd ahogy közelebb ért a gyönyörhöz, Perselus gyorsított, a lány pedig hangosan kiáltotta a nevét ahogy felrepült a felhők fölé.

Teste egésze remegett, és szemeit jólesően behunyta. Csak akkor nyitotta ki egy pillanatra, amikor Perselus elhelyezkedett a lábai között, és mélyen beléhatolt. Lassan, érzékien mozgott benne, Hermione pedig kéjesen nyögdécselt ahogy szerelme szeretkezett vele.

Hol teljesen benne volt, hol alig-alig, hol pedig hirtelen erősebben hatolt vissza a lány szűk barlangjába.

– Soha nem reméltem, hogy... találok egy ilyen csodálatos nőt, de... mindennél jobban szeretlek... és... – sóhajtotta Perselus, és érezte, hogy neki is egyre közelebb a csúcs, ezért nem beszélt tovább. Lenyúlt kettejük közé, és puhán érintve simogatni kezdte a lány duzzadt csiklóját.

Hermionénak sem kellett sok, hamarosan felsikoltott, és remegve elélvezett. Perselus lökött rajta még párat, és ő is követte.

Pár percig még benne maradt, de hamarosan a karjaiba vette a kéjtől remegő szerelmét, és megcsókolta.

– Csak azt akartam mondani az előbb, hogy soha nem engedlek el, és mindig számíthatsz rám – fejezte be a korábbi gondolatot Perselus, mire Hermione meghatódva a szemébe nézett, és megcsókolta.

– Én is nagyon szeretlek, Perselus. Örökre a tiéd vagyok – suttogta a lány, majd a férfi nyakába temette az arcát. 

– Ha vége ennek a veszedelemnek, és mindketten túléljük, tényleg hozzám jönnél? – kérdezte Perselus, és közben a lány göndör fürtjeivel játszott.

– Igen, nagyon szeretnék hozzád menni – mosolyodott el a lány, majd felnézett a szerelme szemébe, és újra megcsókolta. – És ne mondj ilyet, valahogy túléljük, és esküszöm, újra együtt leszünk ugyanígy.

– Hm... meztelenül egymás karjaiban? – kérdezte mosolyogva a férfi. Hermione is szélesen mosolyogott.

– Tudod, hogy imádok meztelenül a karjaidban lenni, Perselus – vigyorodott el Hermione.

– Tudom, kicsi lány, tudom. Én is nagyon szeretek veled így lenni.

Lassan elnyomta őket az álom, és nem hallották, hogy mit csinált a másik szobában Harry.

***

Harry idegesen téblábolt a vendégszobában. Hermione bezárta, és így nem tudott segíteni Ginnynek és Ronnak.

– Nyavalyás Piton – dünnyögte, majd belerúgott volna a szobában lévő könyvespolcba, amikor a tekintete megakadt egy könyvön. _„Ellenségek és ellenszerük – 100 Tipp a garantált halálhoz”_

Lekapta a polcról, és elkezdte olvasgatni.

Tudta, hogy áldozatokkal fog járni a háború, de ahogy egyre jobban belemerült a könyvbe, egyre jobban belátta ezt.

_Az érzelmeinktől megszabadulni nehéz, éppen ezért nem mindig tudunk gyilkolni, de van megoldás, a lent olvasható bájital kiöl belőlünk minden jót, és így „dalolva” mondjuk majd ki a gyilkos átkot arra és akkor, amikor és akire csak kedvünk van._

Harry még sosem látott ilyen bonyolult főzetet, és mivel nem volt túl nagy tehetsége a bájitaltanhoz, így kicsit tartott tőle, de mivel akarta ölni Voldemortot, ezért belátta, hogy muszáj lesz főznie. Már csak azt kellett kitalálnia, hogy hogyan jusson ki a szobából, és hogyan lopja meg Piton laborját.


End file.
